1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to quick assembly storage unit such as a storage cabinet or container.
2. Problem to be Solved
Storage units such as cabinets have many industrial, commercial and residential uses. Typically, conventional storage cabinets are first assembled at the manufacturing location and then shipped to the end buyer or consumer. However, such a practice creates several problems. First, since the cabinet is being shipped fully assembled, it occupies a significant amount of space on the carrier""s delivery vehicle or plane. The same problem would occur if rail is used to ship the assembled cabinets. Furthermore, shipping the fully assembled storage cabinets requires large-sized shipping cartons or packaging thereby further increasing the overall shipping costs. What is needed is a storage cabinet that can be shipped in a disassembled state so as to reduce shipping costs and shipping time, and be then quickly assembled by the consumer or end user.
The present invention is directed to a quick-assembly storage unit. In one embodiment, the quick-assembly storage unit comprises a back panel, a pair of side panels, a top panel, a bottom panel and at least one shelf member. The back panel has a front side, back side, a pair of flanged widthwise ends generally perpendicular to the front and rear sides, a pair of flanged lengthwise ends generally perpendicular to the front and back sides, a pair of inner flanges extending from the front side and being generally parallel and adjacent to a corresponding one of the flanged lengthwise ends so as to define a channel between the inner flange and corresponding flanged lengthwise end wherein each inner flange has at least one cut-out therein. The back panel further includes at least one male engagement region adjacent each flanged widthwise end. In one embodiment, each of the male engagement regions comprising a half-round bump having a perimetrical edge.
Each side panel has an interior side corresponding to the front side of the back panel and an exterior side corresponding to the rear side of the back panel. Each side panel has a pair of widthwise ends, a front flanged lengthwise end portion, and a rear flanged lengthwise end portion. The rear flanged lengthwise end is sized for frictional insertion into a corresponding channel of the back panel. Each flanged lengthwise end portion of each side panel has a first portion extending from the interior side and being generally perpendicular to the interior side of the side panel and a second portion that is attached and generally perpendicular to the first portion. The second portion extends generally parallel to and confronts the interior side. The second portion of the rear flanged lengthwise end portion has at least one cut-out therein that is generally aligned with the cut-out in a corresponding one of the inner flanges of the back panel. The second portion of the front flanged lengthwise portion has a cut-out therein. Each side panel has at least one male engagement region located on the exterior side and adjacent a corresponding widthwise end of the side panel. In one embodiment, each male engagement region comprises a half round bump that has a perimetrical edge.
The top panel has a top side, a bottom side, a pair of flanged widthwise ends and a pair of flanged lengthwise ends. The top panel has at least one female engagement region on each flanged lengthwise and widthwise end. Each female engagement region corresponds to one of the male engagement regions on the back panel and side panels. In one embodiment, each female engagement region comprises an opening having a perimetrical edge;
The bottom panel has a top side, a bottom side, a pair of flanged widthwise ends and a pair of flanged lengthwise ends. The bottom panel has at least one female engagement region on each flanged lengthwise and widthwise end thereof. Each female engagement region on the flanged lengthwise and widthwise ends of the bottom panel corresponds to one of the male engagement regions on the back panel and side panels. In one embodiment, each female engagement region on the flanged lengthwise and widthwise ends of the bottom panel comprises an opening having a perimetrical edge.
The shelf member having a top side, a bottom side, a pair of widthwise end portions, a front flanged lengthwise end portion, and a rear flanged lengthwise end portion. Each of the flanged lengthwise end portions has a first portion generally perpendicular to the bottom side of the shelf member and a second portion attached to and generally perpendicular to the first portion and which confronts the bottom side. The second portion of the front flanged lengthwise end portion of the shelf member has a pair of cut-outs. Each of the cut-outs being located in proximity to a corresponding widthwise end of the shelf member.
The quick assembly storage unit further includes at least one shelf support member that is attached to the back panel and defines a region that is sized for frictionally receiving a portion of the rear flanged lengthwise end portion of the shelf member.
The side panels are configured to be attached to the back panel such that the rear flanged lengthwise end portion of each side panel is frictionally inserted into a corresponding channel of the back panel such that the interior sides of the side panels face each other and the cut-outs of the rear flanged lengthwise end portions of the side panel are generally aligned with the cut-outs of the inner flanges. The back panel and the side panels attached to the back panel define an intermediate assembly.
The top panel is configured to be attached to the back and side panels wherein the perimetrical edge of each half round bump on the side and back panels extends through a corresponding one of the openings on the top panel. The top panel is sized, in relation to the intermediate assembly, so as to allow a tight-fitting relationship between the top panel and the side and back panels and to allow the perimetrical edge of each half round bump to firmly abut the perimetrical edge of a corresponding opening on the top panel.
The bottom panel is configured to be attached to the back and side panels wherein the perimetrical edge of each half round bump on the side and back panels extends through a corresponding one of the openings on the bottom panel. The bottom panel is sized, in relation to the intermediate assembly, so as to allow a tight-fitting relationship between the bottom panel and the side and back panels and to allow the perimetrical edge of each half round bump to firmly abut the perimetrical edge of a corresponding opening on the bottom panel.
The shelf member is configured to be removably attached to the side panels and back panel wherein portions of the rear flanged lengthwise end portion that are adjacent to the widthwise ends of the shelf member are received by the cut-outs in the inner flanges and the rear flanged lengthwise end portions of the side panels and wherein a portion of the rear flanged lengthwise end portion of the shelf member is frictionally disposed in the region of the shelf support member.
The particular structures of-the back, side, top, and bottom panels provide a tight-fitting relationship between all interconnecting panels, and the particular structure of the shelf members provides a tight-fitting relationship between each shelf member and the side panels and between each shelf member and the back panel thereby providing the quick-assembly a storage unit with a relatively high degree of structural integrity.